leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Acro Bike
|size=200px |gen=III |colorscheme=Key items }} |} The Acro Bike (Japanese: ダートじてんしゃ Dirt Bike) is a Key Item introduced in Generation III. It is one of the bicycles the player can ride in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, , Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire. It is the counterpart to the Mach Bike. In the core series games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect The Acro Bike travels at the same speed as regular bicycles (10.67 steps per second in Generation VI), but it also allows s to perform tricks, such as wheelies and bunny hops, which let players reach special areas. It can also be used for traveling on white rails found on and in the Hoenn Safari Zone. Bunny hopping up and down on an Acro Bike in tall grass can cause wild Pokémon to appear, but does not count as steps towards the or . Unlike the Mach Bike, if the player rides on Seaside Cycling Road with the Acro Bike, their time won't be recorded, due to the bicycle being "easy to turn" in comparison. Tricks * Hold B Button (less than 2 seconds): standing wheelie * Hold B Button (more than 2 seconds): bunny hop * Hold B, then : moving wheelie or bunny hop * Press B and +Control Pad direction (perpendicular to direction of travel) simultaneously: sideways hop * Press B and +Control Pad direction (opposite to direction of travel) simultaneously: hops and reverses direction File:Wheelie.png|Doing a wheelie File:LedgeE.png|Doing a bunny hop Description |A folding bicycle capable of jumps and wheelies.}} |A folding bicycle that is capable of stunts like jumps and wheelies.}} |This folding Bike allows you to perform actions such as wheelies and bunny hops.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Rydel's Cycles (choice between this and the Mach Bike, can switch at any time by returning the other bike) |- | | Rydel's Cycles (choice between this and the Mach Bike, can switch at any time by returning the other bike; both can be obtained after speaking to a in 's desert, a on , and a at the Battle Resort) |} |} Appearance In the TCG The Bicycle was introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English XY Series (the Japanese XY Era). First released in the expansion, it was later featured in the Japanese collection. When played, the Arco Bike allows the player to look at the top two cards in their deck. The player then chooses one of those cards and puts it in their hand. The remaining card is discarded. Trivia * In Generation IV, in Rad Rickshaw's Cycle Shop, there are advertisements on the shelves for the Mach and Acro Bikes. * In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the bells on the different bikes have notably different sounds. * In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the Bike Maniac in Cerulean City has some Acro Bikes on display at his home. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=越野自行車 Yuhtyéh Jihhàhngchē |zh_cmn=越野自行車 / 越野自行车 Yuèyě Zìxíngchē |fr=Vélo Cross |de=Kunstrad |it=Bici Cross Bici da cross |ko=더트자전거 Dirt Jajeongeo |pt_br=Bicicleta Acro |ru=Горный Велосипед Gornyy Velisoped |es=Bici Acrobática |sv=Acro-cykel }} See also * Bicycle * Mach Bike * Rydel's Cycles * List of Key Items in Generation III * List of Key Items in Generation VI Category:Key Items Category:Bicycles de:Kunstrad ja:ダートじてんしゃ zh:越野自行车（道具）